Chapter Nine: I Am Burned, Bitten, Poisoned, And Shot
'Chapter 9 ' 'I Am Burned, Bitten, Poisoned, And Shot ' I turned around, and saw two monsters. The Chimera had the head of a lioness, the body of a goat and a tail made of a snake. The Manticore, however, was a lion with a spiked tail. Both monsters were growling at us. I drew Felonious and turned to Nadir. “I can’t make a tunnel and fight these things at the same time you have to get out a different way.” I told him. “I can help!” said Dana, daughter of Iris. She closed her eyes and raised both of her arms skyward. A rainbow descended from the heavens and hit the ground. On the cloud that connected the rainbow and Earth, there were eleven chairs. “Yawl go,” I told Nadir and the other ten half-bloods, “Go to camp.” Nadir nodded and they sat on the rainbow, which began to retract to the sky. It was a good sight. “Um, Connor, I hate to break it to you, but the Chimera and Manticore are still here!” Joe yelled. I turned around and charged the Chimera. Joe, Zack, and Shelbi followed me. Janny, Ian, Michelle, Megan, and Phillip went for the Manticore. Ian stuck his hand out, and from the ground sprouted a plant, holding a spear made from a vine with a thorn on it. Cool weapon, but I had to focus on the Chimera, mostly because it had just bitten me on my left side. Because of the Curse of Achilles, the bite had no harm to me. I noticed that the snake was breathing fire. If my left pinky got burned, I would die. I charged the snake anyway, because it was causing the most damage. The snake saw me coming though, and blew fire at me. Thankfully, it missed my pinky. I sliced off its tail. The Chimera roared, and kicked me with its goat legs. I soared backwards a long way. On my way to crashing into the cement of Los Angeles, I had an idea. After I got up from my fall, I held out my hand, and thrusted upwards. A giant black rock shot out of the ground and through the Chimera, causing it to dissolve. It left behind the head if its snake tail. The four of us who had been fighting the Chimera went to help with the Manticore. “Ha,” the Manticore said, with a French accent, “No hero alive can defeat me!” At the end of his sentence, his tail shot a spike at me. I used Felonious to intercept the thorn and throw it back at the Manticore, but it dodged. It said no hero alive, but what about the dead? I summoned six dead warriors from the Underworld. They all set to work fighting the Manticore. They soon overpowered it, and it turned to dust, leaving only one of its thorns behind. The warriors returned to the Underworld. I picked up the spoils of war, and put them into my bag. Our battle was over. Chapter Ten: No One Left Behind...Except For Me Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Curse of Orpheus Category:Chapter Page